byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Xinghe (Badscape episode)
Xinghe is the thirteenth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. Marcell and Raton make movements in the Capitol. Damo, Whales, and Chamel begin travels to Tairato. The Coldshade army is intercepted at Xinghe. Plot Marcell continues his endeavors within the Capitol metropolis, becoming familiar with the locals and attempting to build his way towards the trust of respected political officials. He is contacted by Kevin to return to headquarters, which Marcell promptly does. Kevin explains that the rebellion would be greatly assisted if a decently-ranked Badministration member could be influenced enough to cause a raucous within the bindings of the Capitol. Marcell notes that Raton actively participated in acquiring the help of Frey, showing a clear support for removing the currently seated leaders. Marcell sets off to rendeavous with Raton to discuss a political battle to be waged on the forefront of the Capitol. Commander Drakon's defenses successfully reorganized the border of the Windsor Region, with a perimeter effectively guarding from possible intrusion. Drakon summons Damo and Whales to his temporary chambers within his campsite, based in the burnt ruins of Bromstead. He offers them an assignment to the heart of the Red Band infastructure, their capitol of Tairato. Drakon outlines a bigger plot to cripple their much larger enemy, citing that creating unrest and disorder along the towns and establishments in and around Tairato could cause a big enough stir to throw the Red Band military on a defensive. The two agree, with Whales contacting Chamel at Chepstow to accompany them due to his effectiveness in the skirmish at the border. With the Coldshade Clans officially joining the rebel cause, Deutz marches alongside new soldiers back to the Windsor Region to regroup with the main army. General Helias commands the 5,000+ soldiers being sent in the first wave back to the presumed frontline, with the council accumulating more men back in their territories. As Deutz rides next to Helias, a scout rushes on foot, waving frantically. The two meet the startled soldier, who notes that Red Band forces have began a siege on the nearby city of Xinghe, less than two miles from their current position. Helias begins barking orders to his men, prompting quivers to be filled and weapons to be unsheathed as the caravan begins splitting into organized groups, who all take differing paths towards the besieged areas. Deutz is assigned 50 men of his own by the General, who tells him to lead them himself to prove if the rebellion has the stomach to face true warfare. The platoons branch off into the surrounding brush and forested areas surrounding the siege encampments of the Red Band. Helias launches the attack on the unsuspecting Red Band soldiers at nightfall, and meets little resistence as his men massacre the siege area. While Deutz cut down enemies in the fray, the Red Band commander signalled a retreat inside of the city. The gates were blasted open by hastily placed TNT charges, paving way for the retreating invaders to take refuge within the confines of the walls. Battling continued inside Xinghe, with Deutz witnessing the deaths of innocents at the hands of both friendly and enemy actions due to the confusion and size of the battle. Structures were toppled onto Coldshade soldiers in a last ditch effort to escape the encircled forces of Helias. The surviving Red Band soldiers were rounded up and systematically executed despite their pleas, much to the surprise and disgust of Deutz. Helias defends his decision to kill all of the prisoners due to their role in drawing first blood on their own territory, and reminding him the nature and costs of war. Marcell and Raton begin organizing off-the-book meetings with the leaders of small political factions in the Capitol. Raton drives the favor of the rebellion by reminding them of the prosperity Badscape experienced when a good ruler stood at the helm. He promised them fortunes and a place in the new dominion if they were to side with them in an upcoming council session discussing the problems of the rebellion. The faction representatives offer their support on the conditions that personal sovereignty in their own nations were once again granted. Marcell reminds Raton that without a decisive Dux planned to replace Suzy, no promises of the sort can be made. Raton holds back on his agreement with the group, and Marcell is contacted by Alexis. New information has surfaced about the whereabouts of the Salegonian survivors, and he is sent coordinates for a meeting with the masked figure. Cast Primary Characters *Bob Morley as Marcellus *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Raton Supporting Characters *Lakeith Stanfield as Whales *Logan Lerman as Chamel *Alexander Siddig as Helias Guest Appearances *Jesse Ridgway as Drakon Notable Event(s) *The rebellion successfully repels the Red Band at the Siege of Xinghe. *New information arises over the whereabouts of the Salegonia refugees. *Damo, Whales, and Chamel begin a covert operation in Tairato. Category:BadVerse Category:Badscape